car27
by Bellacatz27
Summary: This is humanized cars fanfic with my oc isabella summers. Doc by be alive in this story but don't get your hopes up. i don't own cars, i own isabella, Ivy, Branden, Aaron, Dax, Bridgette, Ava, Jessie Lu, Max, Jess, Indy, tony [race], becca, Mia and Liam.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people it's me, bellacatz27 here with a new fanfic. If you're looking for my old story's, im sorry to say but they have been delete, why? They were made by 12-year-old me and I've been deleting story's that I'm not happy with. This is humanized cars fanfic with my oc isabella summers.**

My names Isabella, Isabella summers the youngest racer in the big Leagues since lighting McQueen and this is my story.

 **Tennessee 2 years after cars 3, one month from the cup.**

'Ladies and Gentleman, Isabella summers!'

I walk out of my tailer to see my fan's. I was in my racing jacket, a white top, gray leggings and a pair of black yeezys. 'hi people, how's your day so far.' I ask the fan's. 'good, Bella.' They yell back. 'That's great people, I hope to see you at the next race.' I say as I'm led into the press room. I set at the table and look at the racer's here, there's Cruz, Storm, maybe-jack and over racer's that I don't know who's who. I look over to the back of the room to see Ivy my truck driver talking to two guys that look like Mack and Lighting McQueen. i them see Mack hand Ivy an envelope.

'Miss summers, is it true that you crave the team McQueen spot?' 'I don't crave it but if I got it I would still be the same racer as before.' I respond looking at Ivy who gives me the 'ok' sign. 'miss Cruz is it true the that Lighting McQueen as gone back to racing?' wait, what Lightings back in the game. 'if you what a reply why don't you ask me.' Responds Lighting McQueen. 'So Mr McQueen is it true, if it is why is there a spot for a racer in your team open?' 'it is true. The spot is open for a rookie that I think will change racing for ever.' He says back. 'Miss summers is it true that you have PTSD from the crash last year?' 'I do not have PTSD from the crash but I do have a scar from it.' 'Miss summers can you show us the scar?' oh poop I've gone and go it now, Aaron in 3,2,1. I think as I stop moving. 'all right people the show's over, out you go.' Ask Aaron my guard. 'let's get you back to your tailer bella.' 'coming Aaron.' I say as I get up to go. 'hey Bella this is for you.' Say's Ivy when we get to my tailer, handing over the envelope from before. 'thx Ivy.' I say. It read:

Dear Miss summers,

You have been chosen to join team McQueen, out of 20 rookies from all around the USA. You are to meet the team on Thursday at the team McQueen building in Radiator Springs. you'll need a months' worth of clothes.

Signed, Lighting McQueen and the rest of team McQueen.

'well hello, babe.' Oh great Jackson Storm the guy that made me crash last year. 'hello Storm, what do you what?' I ask. 'you know what I want.' He replies. 'Mr Storm, you know what her answer is, don't you Jackson. She tells you all the time.' Answers Aaron. 'Get out of my site before I call security on you, Storm.' I say as I walk into my tailer through the side door. I turn the lights on to the little house part of it, bunks, bathroom, kitchen dining bit and the wall that my car was behind. I turn on the intercom so Ivy can tell me when we're leaving for our street to get more things for the rood trip to radiator springs. 'hey Bella ready to go?' ask Ivy over the intercom. "let's role Ivy." I reply as I sat down on the sofa and turned on the tv a making sure that the news was on. "Lighting McQueen is back in the racing game, people. He said this at a press conference." the news reader stops talking. "it is true. The spot is open for a rookie that I think will change racing for ever." The news reader starts to talk again. "who is this rookie, most people think that Jake Fury is going be it, but some think that Isabella summers is going to be the rookie picked for team McQueen. We all hope that whoever gets it well be nice to other racers and over people that they meet. We well find out at the cup' I turn off the tv just as to we got to our street. Ring. ring. ring.

'hello this is Isabella summers here.' 'hi Bella, you ok from the press conference.' "I'm ok jess, just I was not thinking right when I talk about the scar. Sorry" 'ok see you at the next race Bella, bye' "bye Jess."

 **Cliff-hanger, next chapter will be out in a bit [ maybe today or tomorrow.] and I'm open to idears. I have 2 more chapters in the works.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people, this is the next chapter of car#27, I don't own cars but I own my oc's.**

* * *

'was that Jess, Bella?' asked ivy as she walks into the tailer with a big bag of stuff. "it was Ivy. Does she know about the team McQueen spot?" 'she doesn't know yet, Lightning is going to have a press conference before the race to tell the world that the racer he picked, that their car well be seen with the words team McQueen. Oh and go get your stuff, Bella.' "I'm going Ivy." Pulling my key's out as I walked over to my place, I unlocked the door and walk inside. 'Bella is that you?' "mum, dad what are you two doing here, I thought that you guys where in Tokyo." I ask as I run over to them. 'well we going to be at you race, so we came home this morning.' "well I've get to get so stuff and go for training for the race." I say as I start to walk to my room. 'bye bella have fun at training.' "bye mum and dad, I well." I say as I walk in to my room, I pick up my two big bags, putting clothes in one and books, movies, my iPad and drawing stuff in the other. I walk over to the front door, pick up my scrapbook that had my news article about the crash in it and put it in one my bag's. I walk out the door, locking it and walk over to ivy. 'got ever thing, Bella?' "yes Ivy." I say as I walk in to the tailer. "let's role ivy." I say as I put my bags on my bunk and walk over to sofa. I once aging turn on the tv. 'Rookie Isabella summers as seen talking at her first press conference since the crash last year. She reportedly froze after talking about her scar. She was save by her guard Aaron Lee, who's sister Ivy Lee, is the truck diver of Miss summers.' I turn the tv off and put my music on, life is a highway starts to play as the intercom turns on. 'hey Bella look who's next to us.' I look out the window to the team McQueen truck and trailer next to us. "are we following them to Radiator Springs, Ivy." I ask. 'We are, oh sorry Mack I was talking Bella, talk to you later Bella.' "ok, Ivy." I pulled out my phone to check twitter, #car95isback was trending. Real gone started to play as I turned my phone off. I started singing.

'i'm American made, Bud Light, Chevrolet, My momma taught me wrong from right, I was born in the south, Sometimes I have a big mouth, When I see something that I don't like, I gotta say it, We been driving this road, For a mighty long time, Payin' no mind to the signs, Well this neighbourhood's changed, It's all been rearranged, We left that change somewhere behind, Slow down, you're gonna crash, Baby you were screamin', It's a blast, blast, blast, Look out babe you got your blinders on, Everybody's lookin' for a way, To get real gone, real gone, Real Gone, There's a new cat in town, He's got high paid friends, Thinks he's gonna change history, You think you know him so well, Yeah you think he's so swell, But he's just perpetuatin' prophecy, Come on now, Slow down, you're gonna crash..'

I stop singing as the truck stop's moving. "hey Ivy is everything ok?" I asked. 'we've just stop at a truck stop as it is 6:30 now, me and Mack thought that could stop for dinner, is that ok with you, boss?' she asked. "ok Ivy, let me put some other clothes on, so I'm not recognised by fan's." 'ok Bella.' I put my dinoco t-shirt, a black pair of shorts, my blue wig and a pair of gray yeezys on. Before I go I turn off my music. I walk out of the trailer to see that Ivy had parked next to the team McQueen truck. 'hi Bella, I'm Mack and this is Lightning. Oh by the why nice singing before.' "I left the intercom on didn't i." I say as I blush. 'yes you did Bella, you should sing more often.' "um, thx Ivy." We walk in to the diner and sat down in a booth just a waitress walks over. 'hi welcome to nova, what would you like to eat?' 'I'll have a hamburger with fries and a coffee please.' ask Mack. 'I'll have the same please.' Ask Ivy. "I have the hamburger with fries and apple juice, please." I asked. 'and your order sir?' asked the waitress. 'I'll have the same as jess, please.' Asked lightning as he looked that me. '4 hamburgers with fries, two coffees' and two apple juice's, is that all?' 'yes thanks'.' Replies Mack and Ivy that the same time. 'your order's will be out in a bit.' She says before she walks over to the man at the bar thing.

'hey Bella nice top.' Reports lightning. "um, thx lightning." I say as I blush. 'so Bella why do you not like Storm?' asks Mack. "well he's the guy that made me crash my car last year." I replied looking down. "well that and he's what's me to be his girlfriend." 'wait, I remember that crash. That's the one that Storm rammed it to the back of your car on the last lap of the piston cup, when you were going around that other crash, I sore it from pit lane.' Remembers Lightning. 'your left hand side was all smashed in and it was around your left leg.' "how do you know about that?" I ask. 'well I was the guy that ran over to you and started freeing you from the car.' He replied. "What, so my idol has been my rescuer all this time, this is mind blowing." I say. I start to rub my scar as the waitress walks over with our food and drinks. 'the 4 hamburgers with fries, two coffees' and two apple juice's.' "thank you Miss." I say as she hands us our food, drinks, walks away and we start to eat. As we finished eating dinner, Jackson Storm who had just walk in, went over to the bar thingy and started flirting with a girl that looked very uncomfortable. "guys I'll be right back." I say as I get up. 'ok, Bella.' Replies Ivy. I walk over to Storm and the girl. "hi Mr Storm, I'm a big fan of you." I say as Storm looks happy with himself, I signal to the girl to run, she nods and walks out of the diner. 'hey do I know you from somewhere?' ask Strom. "you must be thinking of someone other than me, I've lived in a small town where these no tv but we get newspapers from the month at the end of every month." I reply. 'have you been to at least one of my race's?' he asks. "This is my first time out of town, I best be going, bye Sir." I say as I walk out the door to the trucks. 'hey Bella, you look happy is that something to do with saving a girl from Storm?' asks Mack. "yes it does, we right to go?" I ask. 'in a bit we will go but first me and Mack have to make sure that we have ever thing right before we leave.' Ivy reply's as her and Mack start to walk to the trucks. 'see you in Radiator Springs, Bella.' Lightning says as he walks over to his tailer. "see ya, lightning." I say as I walk into my tailer pulling my wig off. I open my bag of clothes and pull out my pj's. after pulling them on, I turn back on my music, turn the recorder on and start to sing along to faster car.

1,2,1,2,3. I've been feeling so small, Watch the clock ticking off the wall, but tonight I'm letting it go, spend my coin for sure, I'm gonna be myself, or I can be someone else, no one's stopping me now, I'm gonna skip my breaks, I'm gonna make mistakes, I just wanna feel alive. It's just what I do when I'm out, try not to hold me down, feel alive, When I'm in this town, look at those beautiful stars, I wanna take a trip to Mars, nothing can break me, No, no, nothing can break me. Oh...

I stop singing as Ivy voice comes over the intercom. 'hey Bella you may what to get some sleep in before we get there, ok.' "ok, night Ivy." I say as I turn of the music off and walk over to the bunks. 'night Bella.' Comes the reply.

* * *

 **The next chapter is in the work's, so see you people when I have the next chapter done.**


End file.
